Begin Again
by charmedmarie
Summary: This picks up where New Beginning left off. Billie struggles with her decision to keep Damian. Prue Deals with her pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

Here it is, the first chapter for Begin Again. This is meant to pick up where New Beginnings ended. Please review if you read, thanks again for the reviews from New Beginnings and I hope you enjoy this one.

Chapter 1The Morning After

Billie sighed as she took one last look at her bedroom in the attic. This had been her home for so long now, she couldn't imagine herself anywhere else. She couldn't imagine a life with out the sisters. She felt a tear make its way down her cheek but felt confidence in her decision as she looked down at her nephew, sleeping peacefully in his car seat. She knew she couldn't tell the sisters about him, they'd never understand. She loved this baby, it was all she had left of her sister. The clock on the nightstand said 2:45. She had been up all night debating on what to do. It had taken all her courage and strength to write the letter that now lay on her pillow. Slowly and quietly she picked up the car seat and walked out the door. She felt in her heart this was the only way to protect him. This was the only way for her save her nephew. She felt another tear fall as she closed the door behind her. The early morning air hit her and she quickly tucked Damian's blanket tightly around him. He stirred a little and sweet smile crossed his face as he continued to sleep.

Placing his seat in the car she walked around slowly opening the drivers side door, climbing in, then shutting it quietly. She looked up at the manor one last time before putting her car in reverse and backing out of the driveway. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm so sorry." She whispered as she put the car in drive and slowly drove down the road, not looking back again.

Piper smiled as she sat plates around the table. She felt unusually happy this morning. Of course the house was still a wreck from last nights battle but Leo had managed to get the old stove from the basement to the kitchen so she could at least cook breakfast. Prue never used it anyway. The only appliance she really needed down there was a microwave. She smiled as she saw Prue walk in and take a seat. She couldn't help but notice that her face was slightly pale. "You feeling ok?"

Prue made a gagging face as Piper placed a pancake on the plate in front of her. "No breakfast for me." She pushed the plate away from her.

"Can white lighters get sick?" Piper asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Depends on what kind of sick you mean." Prue mumbled. She hadn't told her sisters yet about her pregnancy. She struggled with the thought as Piper sat down next to her.

"Care to explain that?"

Prue looked at her sister. _Now or never_ she thought to herself. "Piper, I have something to tell you. I just don't know how." Prue bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Ok, so just tell me." Piper's voice sounded concerned.

Prue looked up at her, tears welling up in her eyes. She tried to talk but no words would come out. She closed her mouth and turned her face away from Piper.

"Prue." Piper called to her, trying to get her attention. Prue felt Piper's hand gently turn her face to her. "Prue." She was now looking her in the eye. Prue felt as though her sister could see right through her. "We don't keep secrets from each other. Please. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Prue felt a tear making its way from her eye. She reached her hand up and brushed it away. This was stupid. She was really quite happy about the baby. Why was this so hard? She took in a deep breath. "Piper…..I'm…." She released the breath and took in another. "Piper, I'm pregnant." She blurted out. She watched as Piper's face went from shock, to surprise, then felt her mind ease as a smile stretched out across her face.

"Really?" Piper asked. She couldn't disguise that smile.

"Yea." Prue smiled a little herself. That wasn't so hard. At least now one of her sisters knew.

Piper reached out and placed a hand on Prue's stomach. She smiled as Prue looked at her the same way she use to look at people. "I don't care, that's my niece of nephew in there."

"Apparently it's your nephew, and according to the Elders, we may not get to keep him." Prue looked at her sister, she could see the anger growing in her face.

"What do you mean? They have no right to tell you what you can and can't do."

"I know, but according to Garon, they will have a hearing closer to my due date. There they will decide whether or not Andy and I get to raise this baby. We are supposed to come up with our own arguments on why the Elders shouldn't take him. They seem to think he will possess Elder like powers and should be raised as an Elder."

Piper angrily stood up from her chair. "You know I am sick and tired of this. Being witches is what caused us to loose you in the first place. It's what caused us to loose Paige. They can't keep barking orders at us. They don't know everything, they may think they do, but they don't." She was pacing now in front of the table.

"Calm down. I'm not going to let them take him from me. I don't know how, but I know deep down this baby will grow up here, just as we did." She tried to smile convincingly at Piper. She hoped her sister didn't see the fear behind it.

"Well, if they try to take him, I'm joining the other side."

Prue smiled a little. "Don't tell the others. I want to be the one to tell them."

"Ok. Sure you won't have a pancake?" Piper asked, pushing the plate back in front of Prue.

"I'm sure." Prue was trying to hold back a gag. "Want me to see if Paige and Phoebe want to join us for breakfast?"

"That would be great. I'll go wake Leo and get Billie and we'll all have a nice family breakfast." Piper headed for the stairs.

"You all will have breakfast. I'll just sit and watch." Prue mumbled as she pushed the plate even further to the middle of the table. She brushed her hair back from her face as she stood and started for the door.

She knocked on the door before opening it. She knew that Phoebe and Coop had spent the night here, simply because they wanted to be close to the manor. She walked in and saw Phoebe and Paige sitting there, both with a baby in their arms. "Good morning." She whispered as she leaned down and kissed little Henry first and then baby Payton on the forehead.

Both sisters smiled at her. "Morning." Phoebe said in a gentle voice.

"Piper wants to know if you want to come over for breakfast?"

Paige looked up at Prue. "I was going to offer to cook for everyone over here."

Phoebe tried to cover up her laughter with a cough. "I thought you liked us." She joked.

Paige kicked her in the shin. She couldn't help but laugh though, she knew her cooking was horrible. "Can you hold him? I'll go get Henry." She handed the baby to Prue and left the room. Henry was up stairs. Paige knew he was awake, she had heard the shower running not that long ago.

When she opened the door she smiled a little as she saw Henry standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Hi there." She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Good morning to you too." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Piper wants us to come over for breakfast." She smiled as she watched him slip on his shirt.

"Good, I'm starving. Just give me a minute to get dressed." He smiled at her as he pulled a pair of jeans from the closet.

"I'll be waiting downstairs." She let out a sigh as she closed the door behind her. She found it hard to believe she could be this happy.

Within a few minutes they were all down stairs, ready to go. Prue had called for Andy who was now standing beside her. Phoebe had also called for Coop and he was holding Payton now while Phoebe put the last bottle in the diaper bag.

"Let's go." Prue smiled as she orbed out holding Andy's hand. She was followed by Paige and Henry who orbed out the same time as Phoebe and Coop disappeared with the beat of a heart.

They all gathered around the table as Wyatt and Chris came racing down the stairs, Leo close behind them carrying Melinda. "No running boys!" He called out behind them. Everything seemed perfect until Piper's scream filled the air.

"PRUE!" Piper screamed as she came racing down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked as she turned to see her sister out of breath holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"Are you ok?" Paige asked as she handed her baby boy to Henry.

"It's Billie." Piper looked around the kitchen at her sisters, she couldn't' hide the fear or the anger from her voice. "She's gone."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2Moving In

"_Billie, Christy breakfast is ready. Hurry up or you'll be late."_

_Two girls came running into the kitchen the youngest with pigtails in her hair._

"_I wanted the blueberry muffins." Billie made a face as she pushed the plate away from her._

"_You only like them because I do." Christy took a big bite out of her muffin._

"_Girls stop fighting, the bus will be here any minute." Mrs. Jenkins turned from her daughters making no fuss over the girl in pigtails sulking._

_Christy couldn't help but feel bad about the muffin. She took the muffin and split it into two halves, keeping the side she had already bit off of. She smiled as she handed the other half to her sister. There they both sat, eating and giving each other the occasional smile._

Billie shook these thoughts from her mind as she walked from the kitchen in her old house. Her parents had been renting this house to an older couple before they died. She was kind of glad they hadn't sold it. At least now she and Damian had a place to stay. She smiled through tears as she looked down at the baby who was now gnawing gently on his hand. "Hey big guy. Did you have a nice nap?" She leaned down and picked him up, returning the smile he was now giving her. "I promise I'll make this work." She really didn't have to worry about money right now, her parents had left her more than enough to take care of herself. She was supposed to use it to pay for her college tuition, but this just seemed more important. She went to the basement carrying Damian on her hip. She couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. All there old things were still down there, just as she had remembered.

"It has to still be here." She said to herself as she started moving boxes around. Christmas decorations, a box of old baby dolls, then she spotted it. She took the clear plastic off and turned Damian to look at it. "You want that bed, it's the one your mommy and I slept in when we were babies." He cooed at her voice. "I'll take that as a yes." She prepared herself for the task of putting it together. She wondered why the couple that had lived here hadn't thrown this stuff out. She was glad they didn't though, a lot of this old junk might come in handy.

She felt her cell phone vibrating once again. She hit cancel before even looking at the number. This was the 12th call from the manor. She knew she needed to talk to them. If for nothing else just to tell them that she was all right. "We'll deal with that later." She playfully lifted Damian above her. She loved his smile. He looked so much like Christy. That was one thing that made this easier for her. She would always have a part of her sister there with Damian around.

Back at the manor the babies had been tucked in and Leo was upstairs reading Chris and Wyatt a story. Coop came into the sunroom from the stairs.

"Are they sleeping?" Phoebe asked as Coop kissed her on the forehead.

"Yea, Mel and Payton are in the crib, lil Henry is on Pipers bed. I hope you don't mind." Coop looked to Piper.

"No, that's fine." You could see the exhaustion on Piper's face. They had worked all day and into the night trying to find Billie. Spells, scrying, even Prue couldn't sense her. She knew she wasn't the only one worried, Paige and Phoebe's eyes showed the same hurt as her own.

"I just don't understand why she didn't tell us." Phoebe ran her fingers through her hair as she rested more closely to Coop.

"She knew we would freak out. That's why she didn't. I mean seriously, would either of you wanted that baby so close to our own?" Paige looked from sister to sister.

"Still Paige, she has to know she's in danger. Every demon in the underworld is probably after her. There's no telling what they'll do to get their claws on that baby. He possesses a lot of power." Piper let out a sigh as she leaned further back into her chair. "I hope Prue and Andy have some luck up there."

"She's been gone for a while, do you think they know something and don't want to tell us? It wouldn't be the first time." Phoebe knew the Elders always knew more than they let on.

"I don't know, you know how tight lipped they are up there. You'd think after everything they've done to us, they'd be the first ones to help right now."

They were all a little startled as red orbs filled the doorway. There with them now stood Cole and Mary. You could tell by the look on his face he didn't have any good news.

"Tell me you found out something, anything." Phoebe pleaded know all to well that look on his face.

"Nothing on her whereabouts, but I think I know why we can't find her. It seems before Christy died she put a cloaking spell on the baby. This causes him and anyone he's with to be hidden from all magic. That's why the Source couldn't find him before. The underworld is a mess right now. Demons and Warlocks have rewards out for anyone that brings the baby back. The amount is doubled if they return with the baby and Billie's body."

"Have you had any visions Mary?" Piper was hoping for anything at this point.

"No. I'm sorry." Mary hung her head. She wanted so bad to help these sisters. She couldn't help but feel safe just being around them.

"We have to do something. She has to be somewhere she feels safe." Phoebe stood up and started for the attic.

"Where are you going?" Paige and Piper stood up to follow her.

"The book, we had to have missed something. That thing has never let us down before."

"Well I hope she fells safe now, when we do find her I'm going to…." Piper started but was cut off.

"You're going to hug her and be thankful that she's ok." Paige placed an arm around Piper's shoulders as they walked up the stairs. Paige couldn't help but feel betrayed. How could Billie do this to them? She knew she wouldn't feel comfortable with the baby around, but Billie could have at least talked to them.

"What do you mean you can't help us?" Prue was now furious. She didn't exactly tell the Elders about Damian, she didn't know if that would be such a good thing. All she was asking for was a little help finding Billie. That's all. What was so hard about that?"

"I'm sorry Prue, we don't know where she is. None of us can sense her. The only advise I can offer you is to hope for the best." Garon looked from Prue to Andy. "Have you thought any about what you're going to say? You may only be a few months pregnant, but the time will be here before you know it."

"Not really Garon. But I can tell you this. My son will grow up exactly where he belongs, with his mother and myself." Andy didn't try to hide the anger in his voice. Just the thought of someone threatening to take his son made his blood boil.

"I'm on your side, don't forget that. I plan to be right there with you when you make your case." With that being said Garon bowed his head as he turned and disappeared into the white corridors behind him.

"What do we do now?" Prue looked to Andy, hoping he had some kind of idea.

"I honestly don't know." He pulled her close to him in a tight hug. "We should check back in with the others, maybe they've found something." He was reaching and he knew it, but he couldn't help but hope.

Piper, Paige and Phoebe were crowded around the book, all three with looks of defeat on their faces. They all looked up as Andy orbed in with Prue by his side.

"Anything?" Phoebe asked.

"No." Andy walked closer to them. "No luck with the book, huh?"

"Nope. We've tried everything we could think of. According to Cole, the baby was put under a cloaking spell. He and who ever he is with are hidden from all magic." Piper couldn't help but see that Prue looked relieved.

"That's a good thing. At least this way evil can't find her either." Prue tried to sound hopeful, but she knew the truth. They would all be worried about Billie until they found her.

"Did she have any other family? Any one else that would have helped her?" Paige was hoping someone would know of a lost relative. Someone Billie may have mentioned.

"Not that I know of. The only people she ever talked about were Christy and her parents." Phoebe started to say something more but quickly looked down at her cell phone that was now ringing. Her heart jumped as she recognized the number. She quickly answered cutting her phone on speakerphone. Her answer was just a little harsher than hello. "Billie! Where the hell are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3Stubborn

Billie held the phone away from her ear. She couldn't understand anything with the four sisters yelling all at once. She placed her mouth near the receiver and whistled as loud as she possibly could causing complete silence on the other end of the line. "If you would let me get a word in, I could explain."

"Start explaining." Prue shouted into the phone.

"Look, I knew you guys wouldn't like having Damian around, and I'm sorry, I can't vanquish him, he's my nephew."

"You could have told us about him Billie, maybe just given us the chance to think about it, instead you snuck out in the middle of the night. Are the two of you ok?" Piper was furious about her leaving, but more than that, she was scared for Billie.

"We're fine, and we're in a safe place. I have to try this, I have to give him a chance."

"Billie, come home." Phoebe pleaded.

"I can't. If I'm there and there is a chance I can't save him then I'd be putting you guys at risk. I won't do that. I've already lost Christy, I can't lose you guys too"

"Don't you think that he has a better chance being good if he's surrounded by good?" Paige was starting to get annoyed.

"Just trust me. Please. If it turns out to be more than I can handle I'll be on my way back quicker than you can imagine. I'm sorry."

The line went to silence leaving all four sisters standing in shock.

"Why is she so stubborn?" Piper asked in a huff.

"Guess she's been around us to long." Phoebe smiled giving a friendly nudge at her sister.

"What do we do?" Paige asked as she sat in an old rocker.

"I know none of us like it, but Billie has to be able to make her own decisions. You guys heard her, if she has any problems, she'll let us know." Prue tried to sound reassuring, but it didn't help any of them.

The girls were startled by a noise from down stairs, followed by a painful scream from Mary. They all bolted down the stairs to see what was going on.

"Where is she?" The demon asked through sharp razor like teeth. He shot another energy ball at Cole who dove out of the way just in time. Cole fired one of his own energy bolts back at the demon, which only grazed his shoulder. The two stood there facing each other as the girls entered the room.

Piper motioned to blow him up, but only a small thud was heard. With a wave of his hand the demon sent Piper flying into the wall, blood started to pour from the painful looking gash on her forehead.

He formed another energy ball, this time aiming it for Phoebe.

"Energy ball!" Paige shouted, pushing it back to the demon. He tried to dodge it, but was knocked off balance by the blow.

"You'll pay for that witch." He scoured before he shimmered out of sight.

"What was that all about?" Prue asked as she knelt over Mary, healing a badly bleeding wound on her chest.

"He was looking for Billie." Cole reached down and healed Piper's forehead. "Rather he was looking for the baby. I told you, every demon in the underworld is after that kid."

"Great." Prue said sarcastically. "So now they are targeting us because they think Billie is here."

Piper stood up, still a little woozy from her fall. She looked around the room and quickly decided they needed a plan. "First things first." She looked over to Paige. "Orb the crystals down here, we have to be prepared if anyone else tries to attack.

Paige nodded and within minutes she and Prue were placing crystals all around the manor.

"I'll go check the book and see if I can id the visitor." Phoebe headed for the attack.

Mary walked over to Piper helping her to the sofa. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yea, I think I just hit a little harder than usual." Piper reached up and rubbed her now pounding head.

"I'll get you some aspirin." Mary went to the kitchen, shortly thereafter returning with a glass of water and two pills.

"I'm going back down there. I'll see if I can find out who your next visitor will be." Cole leaned down and kissed Mary before orbing out of the manor. He didn't notice that Phoebe was watching. He didn't see the slight hint of jealousy in her eyes.

Although, Prue did. "What's that all about?" She asked in whisper so that Mary wouldn't hear her.

Phoebe was caught off guard, not realizing Prue had seen her face. "Nothing." She replied quickly.

"Right." Prue couldn't hide the sarcasm from her tone. She turned from Phoebe and placed the last crystal in place.

Billie had just place Damian in the crib. She was quite proud of her work and took a step back to admire it. She didn't really like the way things had gone earlier with the sisters, to be honest, part of her was screaming at her to go back. She shook these thoughts from her mind. She had to focus. She had to at least try and make a life for her and Damian. She believed with all her heart that she could raise him to be good. She promised Christy she would protect him and that's just what she was going to do.

She gently placed a blanket over the now deeply sleeping Damian and turned to start unpacking some of her things. This had actually been her and Christy's old room. She had found a lot of boxes in the basement and brought them up as well. She opened the top to a box and started leafing through the contents. She picked up an old coloring book and couldn't help but smile as she remembered how she and Christy use to stay up at night with a flashlight under the covers coloring and laughing. She placed it back in the box and saw another book in the bottom. She picked up the thick photo album and flipped to the first page. There in front of a Christmas tree sat Christy and a toothless Billie. She laughed at the sight. "I promise I'll protect him." She said to the empty room. She couldn't help but feel the emptiness inside her now.

Andy paced back and forth in the basement. He had called for Prue twice now and was getting impatient. His pacing stopped when orbs filled the room in front of him.

"Where have you been?" He asked. His tone was a little harsher than he expected.

"Hello to you too." Sarcasm filled her voice.

"Sorry, I've just been thinking a lot about this deal with the Elders. We can't let them take little Andy."

"First off, they aren't going to take him. I know my sisters will back me up on that, and second, what makes you think we're naming him little Andy?"

He smiled at her nervously. "Well, I just kind of thought he could have my name. Have you thought of anything better?"

"No, but I tell you what we can do. His middle name can be Andy but I want to pick the first name."

"Why do you get to pick the first name?" He asked a little defensively.

"When you give birth, you can pick the first name. Deal?" She smiled at him. She knew he had no good argument to go against that.

"You win." He said quickly. "Sorry I had to leave on you guys earlier, but I was trying to get some ideas for our case. Did you find anything out about Billie?"

Prue nodded. "Yea. She wants to try and raise the baby by herself. We tried to talk her into coming home so we could all figure this out, but instead she's hell bent on doing this alone. That girl is just plain pig headed and stubborn."

"Sounds like she's been around you girls to long." Andy snickered.

"That's what Phoebe said." Prue picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

He caught it and pulled her into a tight hug. He could sense she was worried. "Billie's a tough kid. She knows what she can and can't handle and I'm sure she'll be back when she see that being a single parent is way harder than she imagined."

"I hope you're right, for her sake at least." Prue sighed as she sank into Andy's embrace. She felt so safe in his arms.

Coop materialized behind Phoebe holding a very upset Payton in his arms. "Help me." He pleaded. "She won't stop crying. I tried a bottle, I tried a new diaper, nothing's working."

Phoebe smiled as she turned and took Payton from her frantic husband. "You just have to calm down honey. She can sense when you're nervous." They walked from the attic back downstairs to join the others.

"Is Henry home now?" Paige asked Coop as she saw him enter the room. Henry, Leo, and Coop had taken the kids to the park earlier. This allowed the girls time to think and try to sort things out.

"Yea, he and Leo are there with the boys."

"I'm gonna go check on them." Paige started to orb but was stopped by Piper.

"Why don't you guys stay here tonight, all of you? If we're together we have a better chance of fighting if anyone else attacks." Piper was worried for all of them now, especially after their visitor earlier.

"That's a good idea. Just give me time to get a few things packed." Paige orbed out leaving Coop there, still confused with his own baby issues.

Piper couldn't help but laugh a little. How often to see a Cupid at wits end because of an infant? "I'll leave you to alone." She walked by patting Coop on the shoulder.

Phoebe smiled at him. She knew she was going to have to tell him about the attack. She just hoped they would at least get one night of sleep before they faced another one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4One Big Family

Paige smiled at Henry as she watched him sleeping. He looked so peaceful. Henry Jr. lay in the bassinet beside him. She gently tucked his blanket in around him as she stood up going to get her close for a nice hot shower. It had been a quiet night. She was grateful for that. Being a witch had always been stressful, but now it meant that Henry and her baby were both in constant danger. She sighed as she started for the bathroom. As she opened the door she could tell Piper was awake. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the air. She breathed in deeply and continued for the upstairs bathroom. The door was slightly cracked so she pushed it open. There in front of her was Prue, kneeled down in front of the toilet.

"Does she have to cook breakfast every morning?" Prue's face was pale and she looked very weak.

"Aw honey, morning sickness?" Paige knelt down beside her, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Why do they call it that? I've been in here since two this morning. Some idiot guy must have named it that."

Paige couldn't help but smile. She remembered the feeling Prue was having right now. "It'll pass sweetie, I promise." She stood up and helped Prue stand.

"I'm going back to bed." Prue stumbled down the hallway.

"Try some crackers." Paige called out behind her as she pulled the door closed.

"Crackers, some idiot guy thought of those too." Prue mumbled as she walked down the stairs. She felt her stomach turn as she walked into the kitchen, the smell of Piper's cooking even stronger in there.

"Good morning." Piper turned to smile at her sister as she handed Wyatt a cup. He sat there in his pajama's waiting impatiently on breakfast. Leo and Chris were still sleeping.

"Whatever." Prue grumpily walked over to the sink and fixed her a glass of water.

"Morning sickness?"

"If that's what you call puking at all hours of the night, not being able to eat your favorite food and feeling sick at the smell of any kind of food."

"I'm sorry. It gets better."

"Easy for you to say. You know I think this is my punishment."

"Punishment?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

"The elder's knew Andy and I were together. I think they voodooed me with some kind of morning sickness curse."

Piper couldn't help but laugh. Prue was never the perky one, now that she was pregnant, she was even less than happy all the time. "It's just normal pregnancy problems." She tried to sound reassuring. "Damn it." Piper grabbed the pan of fried eggs that were just about to burn. She tried to turn one but ended up bursting the yellow instead, causing it to seep into the pan around the other eggs.

Prue put a hand over her mouth as she turned and ran for the bathroom.

"Sorry!" Piper called out behind her. Wyatt giggled as he watched Prue run from the kitchen. "Wyatt, sweetie, go wake up daddy and Chris. She watched as he orbed out of the kitchen.

Blue and white orbs filled the room behind her. She was preparing to fuss at Wyatt for not doing what she asked him, but was relieved to see it was Andy. "Morning."

"Good morning, seen Prue?"

"She would be the woman hugging the toilet in there."

"She's still sick?"

"Yea Andy, it kind of lasts a while." She watched as he stood there, it looked almost as if he debated on whether or not to go in there with her. "What are you waiting for? Go check on her."

"Do I have to?" Andy reached and scratched the back of his neck.

"Andy!"

"Well, she's mean Piper. Last night she threatened to orb away my orbs."

Piper laughed at the thought. "Well, at least she can't blow you up."

"You thought of blowing Leo up?"

"Constantly. But when I was pregnant with Wyatt, he got a taste of being pregnant."

"Huh?"

"Long story, but in the end Leo saw how it felt to have no control over his emotions or over his body."

"You guys won't cast a spell to do that to me, right?" His voice almost sounded scared.

Piper wet a wash clothe and handed it to him. "Not if you go in there right now and take care of my sister." She pushed him toward the doorway. Slowly he started walking.

He could hear her before he made it to the bathroom. "Honey." He opened the door and walked over to her.

"Don't honey me." She didn't even look up at him.

He walked over and placed the clothe on the nape of her neck. He hated seeing her like this. "Can I do anything?"

"Yea, you can tell the elders to make me stop puking."

He sighed as he sat there, helpless. "You know I'd make it stop if I could."

"I know. I'll just be glad when this part is over."

"Me too." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Wyatt orbed in on the bed beside Leo. He smiled as he jumped on his chest, nearly knocking the breath out of him. Leo's eyes opened widely and a grin crossed his face. "Good morning little man."

"Mommy said get up." Wyatt jumped up and down a little.

"I'm up, I'm up." Leo playfully rolled his son over tickling him. Soon Wyatt's laughs filled the air. It wasn't long after that Chris came running in.

"Me turn daddy, me turn." Chris held up his little hands.

Leo tossed him on the bed and started to tickle him too. "Ok boys, want to help daddy?"

They both nodded in unison.

Wyatt blinked his eyes and to Leo's surprise Melinda was orbed onto the bed, already awake and smiling at her big brother.

"Wyatt." Leo scolded.

Coop opened his eyes and saw Phoebe sitting there in the rocking chair, feeding Payton.

"I didn't know she was up." He rolled over to the other side of the bed closer to his two girls. He loved feeding his daughter. He felt closer to her when he held her.

"You looked peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to wake you." She pulled the bottle back. "Want to burp her so I can get dressed?"

He nodded as he sat up and reached out for his baby. "How's daddy's girl this morning?"

"She was hungry this morning. She's had almost an entire bottle."

"That's my girl." He couldn't help but smile as Payton looked up at him with her big brown eyes. She returned his smile, cooing at him.

"Something smells good." Phoebe wrinkled her nose up in the air. "I love waking up here. You can always count on Piper's breakfast."

"How come you never fix breakfast like Piper does?"

"Probably because I love my family too much to poison them, plus I wouldn't want to burn our kitchen down." She playfully hit him on the leg as she walked over to other side of the room. "I do fix dinner every now and then."

"Honey, opening a can of ravioli doesn't count." He smiled as he watched her get dressed.

"See, you're not playing fair. You've got Payton, which means I can't come over there and beat you up."

"You know I'd win." He smiled as Payton let out an adult size burp. "Goodness." He said in a baby voice as he pulled her from his should to look at him. She smiled a cute toothless grin.

Paige was just finishing her shower as she reached to cut the water off. She reached outside the curtain grabbing a towel. Steam filled the room as she wiped the water from her eyes. She quickly pulled her towel tightly around her as she saw the familiar sight of orbs coming to view in front of her.

"A little privacy please." She thought for a second it was Andy until the orbs finally ceased. Her jaw dropped at the man standing before her.

"Hi Paige." He blushed a little.

"Kyle? What are you doing here?" She wrapped the towel even tighter, feeling as if it would cut her circulation off.

"We need to talk." He looked awkwardly at the floor.

"Now?"

"Well, it's important."

"Listen buddy, you can't just orb into someone's bathroom. Could you at least wait until I get dressed?"

"Paige, there's nothing here I haven't seen before." He smiled a little at the thought.

"Yea, well, I wasn't married then either."

"Married?" Kyle looked confused. The elder's hadn't let him keep in touch with Paige. They wouldn't even let him look in on her. They sent him here and didn't even bother to tell him that the one person he had ever fallen in love with was now married.

"Yes, married, as in married to a cop who carries a gun. Not that it would hurt you, you're already dead, but still it will sting like hell." Paige was beginning to ramble.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He tried to hide the hurt in his expression. "Well, do me a favor." Kyle looked around him nervously, almost expecting some big cop to walk in behind him. "Call me when it's a better time." He smiled slightly as he orbed out.

"You better not be lingering." She called out to the room. Nervously she started to get dressed. She couldn't deny though it was good to see him again. She shook the thoughts from her head. She was married now. She couldn't think of another guy that way.


	5. Chapter 5

Together Again

Paige finished getting dressed, a little paranoid though. She knew how white lighters powers worked. Henry had already gone down stairs with the baby. She felt her stomach growl a little as the smell of Piper's cooking now filled the entire upstairs. She checked outside the door to make sure no one was around. Pulling it to, she turned around and called out almost in a whisper. "Kyle." She waited for a minute, nothing. "Kyle!" She said a little louder.

"Sorry about earlier."

She spun around to see Kyle standing by the door. She walked over, sitting down on the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not here to start any problems. Congratulations on your marriage by the way."

"Thanks."

"The reason I'm here is I need your help. Its about one of my charges."

"Ok." Paige couldn't help but notice how he hadn't changed, not one bit. Then again, white lighters never do. "Do I know this charge?"

"Actually, yea. It's Billie."

"Billie? But she's my charge." Paige started to get defensive.

"I know, but the elders think that you need some time off, kind of like maternity leave." Sensing that she didn't like the idea he walked over, sitting down next to her. "It's not an insult Paige, more like a reward."

"Well, it doesn't matter, she's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" He watched as Paige pulled on a pair of sneakers.

"She's gone. She left after we vanquished Christy and the source. We don't know where her or the baby are."

"Baby, you let her take Christy's baby with her? Are you crazy?"

"First off, we didn't let her do anything. She's grown Kyle, she can make her own choices. And we've tried to find her, but she's cloaked from all magic. We talked to her yesterday but she refuses to come home. She said she wanted the chance to raise him good." Paige rested her hands on her hips, not believing he of all people would giver her attitude.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be angry with you." He ran a hand through his hair trying to sort things out in his mind. "Any idea where she might be?"

"No." Paige watched as Kyle stood up.

"Thanks, I'm going to look and if I find her I'll let you know." With that he disappeared in swirl of orbs.

Paige just shook her head as she opened the door, almost running into Piper who was about to knock.

"You ok?" Piper asked taking in the way Paige looked.

"I'm fine."

"I heard voices." Piper looked over Paige's shoulder into the empty bedroom.

"Don't ask." Paige said as she closed the door behind her.

Piper followed her, down to the kitchen where the rest of the family, aside from Prue and Andy, were already seated. Piper couldn't help but smile watching everyone. Phoebe sat with a Payton who was chewing her fist. Leo was holding Melinda while Coop had Henry Jr. They had gotten a peaceful nights sleep, thankfully.

"Bout time." Henry smiled as Paige took her seat at the table.

"Be nice." Paige smiled as she leaned over giving Henry a kiss.

Downstairs Prue lay on the bed, eating yet another tasteless cracker. Andy sat in a chair, sifting through the news paper. "You know." Prue said as she through the rest of the pack in the garbage. "These things are horrible." She laid back, trying to fight the urge to vomit again.

Andy walked over to her, laying down beside her. "We'll get through it." He leaned up kissing her gently on the forehead. He placed a hand on her waist as he started kissing he on the neck.

"Are you kidding?" Prue asked, pushing his hand off of her.

"Pruuueeeee." Andy let his head fall back on a pillow.

"Andy, I'm sick all the time. Making out with you is the furthest thing on my mind." She stood up, starting up the stairs. "It's making out with you that got me pregnant in the first place."

He watched as she topped the stairs and walked out of his sight. "One things for sure." He said to himself. "This will be an only child." He sighed as he sat up, preparing to join her upstairs.

Billie sat in a rocking chair, trying to make a very upset Damian calm down. He had been crying for nearly an hour now. "Come on big guy." She placed the bottle on the table beside her. She had checked his diaper, even tried making silly faces. Nothing worked. She looked up. "Help me, he will be a good baby." She jumped as she saw the orbs in front of her.

"Who are you?" She said as she stood up, placing Damian protectively on her hip. She had a hand raised, ready to strike.

"Easy. Easy there. I'm only hear to help, you called for me."

"I wasn't calling for anyone." She shifted Damian who had started to quiet down a little. "I was talking to myself."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Look buddy, I'm not in the mood to play any games. Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Kyle, I'm actually your white lighter."

"I already have a white lighter." Billie eyed him suspiciously.

"I know, but she's...she needs time to be a mom right now, so they assigned me to you." He watched as Damian smiled a little at him. "I think he likes me." Kyle reached down letting the baby wrap his small hand around Kyle's finger.

"He doesn't know any better." Billie pulled Damian back.

"I know you're jumpy, and I don't blame you. But I want to help you. The sisters still want to help you."

Billie looked up, she missed them now more than she knew she would. "Have you seen them?"

Kyle nodded. "Are they ok?"

"They are. They're worried about you and really want you to come home." Kyle could see he was getting through to her. "How bout this, you go with me, just to see them and let them see that you're alright. After that, if you want me to bring you back here, I will."

After thinking about it for a minute she looked over to Kyle. "You promise you'll bring me back?"

"I give you my word as a white lighter." Kyle watched as she grabbed a couple of bottles and placed them in the diaper bag, never once letting her guard down.

"You better not be lying." Paige stood close to him. She could have sworn she felt butterflies fill her stomach as he pulled her close to him.

"I'm not, I promise." He smiled as the three of them disappeared in an array of orbs.

"Get down." Piper screamed at Prue as she motioned her hands, blowing up one of the demons. Another blinked in behind Piper.

"Butcher knife!" Paige called out. The knife disappeared in orbs, slamming into the demons chest.

Billie and Kyle materialized in the doorway. Billie watched in horror as another demon shimmered in, this time behind Phoebe. "Look out!" She screamed.

Just as Piper was getting ready to blow him up, Damian blinked his eyes causing the demon to burst into flames.

"Did you do that?" Billie asked looking down at the baby who was now laughing.

"Billie?" Phoebe ran over to her, hugging her. She took a step back. "Kyle?"

"Is it safe?" Leo asked walking out with Coop and Henry, each of them holding a baby. Wyatt and Chris followed behind them.

"It's safe." Piper smiled as she looked at Billie. "You have a lot of explaining to do young lady." Piper walked closer to her, throwing her arms around her just as Phoebe did.

"I missed you too." Billie smiled, trying not to cry.

"So is this him?" Paige asked, looking at the baby Billie held so tightly to her.

"This is Damian." Billie turned him so he could see the girls. He giggled out loud making each of them smile.

Prue watched as her sisters cooed over the baby. She couldn't help but smile with them. Still something scared her. That sweet looking baby that laughed so innocently was the sources child. Pure evil ran through that kids veins. She wondered how something so small and sweet could be so full of evil.

"Penny for your thoughts." Billie asked, making Prue look up.

"I'm just glad you're safe." Prue did feel comfort in knowing that.

"I told you they would be glad to see you." Kyle said from behind Billie.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Henry asked, not sure wether or not this new guy was a good guy.

Phoebe stepped up, knowing this was way too awkward for Paige. "This is Kyle. Kyle, this is Henry, Paige's husband and this is Coop."

"Actually we know each other." Coop said as he watched Henry shake Kyle's hand.

"Really?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yea." Coop leaned down, whispering to her. "I'll explain later."

Phoebe just nodded, knowing she would hold him to that explanation later.


End file.
